


Running at Lightspeed

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At this point Patty’s just mentioned, F/M, Gen, Other, Spallen Child, WestAllen is alive and thriving, arrowverse, weird sorta siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Henry Spivot-Allen was the speedster son of Barry Allen and Patty Spivot from an alternate timeline in earth 1. His life was the opposite of Nora West-Allen. Unlike Nora, Henry knew about his powers, his parents never hid it from him because in his time Barry didn’t vanish. He still fought in Crisis but he came back after the battle.But on the night of his 13th birthday his parents were called to assist with an investigation in Gotham City. They never came back, Henry was raised by Iris since she was his godmother. His life was good until a meta shattered what he knew about his parents death and his life, so he decided to travel back to before they left for Gotham, just to it for his own eyes and maybe prevent it from happening. But what do you think happens when an unexperienced speedster, tries his hand in time travel? Yeah he missed his intended time by a few decades or so years, plus he lands in an alternate timeline of 2019. Right into his speedster half-sister (sort of) who also travelled back from her own time, but for different reasons. Now he’s on the clock to get back to his own timeline or else he might disappear, he’s not sure how time travel works exactly.Timeline Wise? I did my best.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Iris West & Joe West & Wally West, Barry Allen & Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen & Original Character(s), Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Iris West & Original Character(s), Nora West-Allen & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Central City 2049

**Author's Note:**

> Barry is married to Iris—I’m not changing show canon this is taking place in the timeline of season 5 of the show. Henry’s just from an alternate timeline. I love Westallen so I don’t ever break them up, but I also have a soft spot for Spallen, also I don’t normally write Flash stories so forgive me if my speedster knowledge isn’t the best. Literally welcome all the corrections of The Flash info dump you have. 
> 
> I started writing this in season 5 of the flash, I stopped them found it again and here we are, quarantine does things to writers

Henry Spivot-Allen has always moved fast, never slowed down, and always kept his parents and everyone around him moving. Luckily his father was a speedster and managed to wrangle him in before he drove his mother crazy. But she never showed how crazy he drove her. She loved him and was always smiling—that’s how he remembers her, that’s how he remembers them both, looking at him with love in their eyes as they wished him goodnight that night before they left his life for good. 

After that his aunt Iris raised him like her own kid. She gave him the same life his parents would have given him. She came to all of his games, all of his accomplishment, his graduations, all the ups and downs of his life she was there. 

Until she wasn’t, it was a normal day at work. He worked for her at the Central City Citizen as one of her many journalist. He was working on his latest article on The Rogue’s in the city when an explosion happened, injuring 19 of the employees and killing 2. Iris was put into a coma because of her injuries, the explosion was closest to her. Henry lost two parents already, he couldn’t lose another one. 

So when Caitlin got a message she sent it to him, it was a man taunting him, well his superhero alter ego, Lightspeed, telling him to meet with him. Or else he would just keep attacking those he loved. He sent pictures of Iris, Joe, Cecile, his friends, his ex girlfriend, even pictures of his friends in Star City.

They met, and it took everything in his power to not finish this guy off. If it weren’t for Caitlin and his team telling him to think he would have done something he would have regretted.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, not trying to show how much he phased him. 

“This gets people’s attention Henry.” The used of his name got his attention,

“You know me?”

“Of course I do! I’ve been following you since you were young.”

“Yeah that’s stalking, and even worse since I was a kid.”

“This is not the time to make jokes Mr. Speedster, not when Iris West’s life is hanging on by a tread.”

“Who’s attention are you trying to get?”

“The people who killed your mom and dad of course. I’m not the bad guy here Lightspeed. I’m here to right a wrong.”

“By trying to kill the women who raised me? By threatening my friends? That’s not righting a wrong. And I’m taking you in before you kill anyone.” But before Henry could get to him he opened a portal, not a breacher portal like Cisco, but a round glowing ones you’d see in a movie that came from a disk of sort, and appeared behind him. 

“What do you truly know about your parents death? What have people told you? Because I can assure you it’s not the truth.”

“Henry keep him talking. The police are on their way.” Caitlin said,

“No point in keeping me talking. Come find me when you’re ready. Iris will be fine, but you need to open you mind and listen to what your instinct is telling you.” After that he disappeared, Henry ran around the city 5 times before Caitlin told him that the meta signature of that meta was gone, no where in the city. 

He was sitting in the speed lab after working off his pent up frustration when something dawned on him. He went to find Cisco or Caitlin to see if there was any truth to what the meta said they tried to dodge the question for a bit but he was never one to back down from something he needed to get to the bottom of. In the end Caitlin told him what Original Team Flash have been theorizing. 

“We didn’t have any solid evidence of foul play until that meta said we don’t know everything about Barry and Patty’s death.”

“Who would target my parents? They were just CSI’s to the world? No one outside of our circle know he’s the flash and those who did know were just mind wiped.”

“Exactly. Hen, we have to take everything that meta said with a grain of salt.” Cisco said, he was in his late 40s now but it didn’t stop him from coming up wit outlandish things Henry should try as Lightspeed. 

“I am, but I’ve been thinking about what he was saying. Like he personally knew something about it.” Henry groaned he thought he was losing his mind. It was a hectic day and he’s been running around the city, in the speed lab, and analyzing everything he’s heard. It doesn’t help that Iris was lying nearly dead at CCH.

He’s look through the old team’s notes, his father wrote down everything, his mind was always go go go so of course he needed solid proof of his thoughts and what was going on with him. Then he found it, an old notebook from when his father was just starting out as the flash. It talked about time travel and how a speedster could achieve it by using the speed force. Henry’s never time travelled, he was never tempted even after his parents death. Maybe because he thought it was an accident, sure he may not have been tempted but he did entertain the idea in the beginning. But with the notes he found he knew it would be possible.

He couldn’t make any decisions yet, he went to the hospital to see how Iris was doing. She was still in a coma but her doctors said the medication and the surgery they did on her were helping, they were going to wake her soon. He sat with her for a while going over all the pro’s and con that time travel could cause. He’s seen those old films of what time travel entails, also his father’s notes weren’t exactly making him fond of the idea. But he wasn’t planning on changing anything, as of that moment, he just wanted to see if that meta was telling the truth. And if he did do it correctly the team would never notice he was gone because he’d come back the moment he left. 

“Aunt Iris I don’t know if you can hear me but I just found something. About mom and dad’s death, I’m not even sure it’s anything but the journalist in me is saying something else. To trust what I’m feeling. It’s a difficult choice and what I’m thinking of doing isn’t without its issues. If you were awake you’d be telling me to leave it alone as my aunt, but I know you’d also what me to see it through as a fellow journalist.” 

After talking to Iris for a few hours he decided he would do it. He’d only be going back a few years to when he was 13. The day his parents left, he’d follow them from the house to the airport and see if anyone messed with the plane to confirm what that meta said that they were murdered. If he was lying he’d come back here and make sure that meta paid for taunting him with memories of his parents death.

Running into the speed force needed a lot of speed. Henry wasn’t as fast as his father but he was fast enough, hopefully fast enough to open a breach to the speed force. He went to the tarmac his father use to take him to in the middle of the night. 

He ran as fast as he could picturing his mom and his dad. Remembering everything he could recall of them. Her laugh, his eyes, the way they would hold him when he was small and they’d sit on the living room floor eating ice cream and watch old black and white films his dad loved. He could feel himself getting tired but he kept at it until it was open and big enough for him to get through. Once he could he jumped in but once inside the speed force he felt like he got the wind knocked out of him because he tumbled then he got knocked out. Last thing he remembers was falling out of the speed force onto something solid. 


	2. Nora // Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Season 5. Will definitely be not canon except for the part where Barry and the team find out what Nora’s been hiding. 
> 
> This story is unbeta’d so there will be some grammatical errors. 
> 
> I might also be rewatching Nora’s season to get a hang of the timeline and story even though I’m writing it as AU so chapters will be slow.

** Nora // Central City 2019 **

Turns out lying to your parents about everything—mostly everything, had big consequences that Nora didn’t think about because all she wanted to do was meet her dad. After the whole Thawne reveal she knew they didn’t trust her 100%, which she understood, but it also meant she did everything she could to prove to them she was sorry and if it meant taking more patrol shifts looking for Cicada, even though there hadn’t been any signs of him for weeks, she’d do it because whenever a villain is silent you know they were planning something. Her dad was at CCPD doing CSI work today, that’s how slow the day (week really) has been that he’s actually at work when there were no active crimes he had to actually go too. Nora was heading to Jitters when she saw the speed force open—she could feel it and saw a body fall out by the alleyway she ran towards it. 

“Holy Shrap!” She walked to the guy—cautiously, she saw his clothes were a a bit fried from the speed force and he was definitely out cold but he was alive—thank god. She couldn’t leave him here she knew that she looked around before getting him up he was much bigger than her so it hard to get a hold on him especially when he was out cold and couldn’t support himself. 

Damn it, she wrapped her arm around his torso and made sure she had her hold on him, last time she tried running with someone holding on to her she didn’t have a good grip on them and well, let’s just say thank god Ralph doesn’t scar. 

She ran straight to the medical room where she knew Caitlin would be, “Nora, what is this? Who is this?” She asked quickly coming towards Nora to help her get him into the bed. 

“I don’t know. I was heading to Jitters when I saw the speed force open then this guy came out of it, well he fell out of it,” there was something familiar about this guy, but she’s sure she’s never met him before. 

“he’s a speedster?” asked Caitlin, which she realized was a stupid question the moment she said it. 

“Sorry dumb question, he came out the speed force of course he is.”

Caitlin examined the man while Nora watched, he stirred a bit here and there but mostly he was knocked out. 

After she finished examining him Caitlin left to call everyone, she told Nora stay and watch if he wakes up and to make sure he doesn’t leave, his clothes were from the future no doubt—at least his shoes were, they were metatech, clothes designed for metas. She had custom shoes and clothes made from them, it was the first purchase she made when she discovered her powers. 

She realized speedsters other than her existed and that not all of them would want to be superheroes because not all of them had her legacy. But it was still weird to see another speedster that wasn’t her father, Thawne, or Uncle Wally. 

She didn’t realize she was in deep thought until she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. 

“damn girl, you were thinking really hard just then, what happened?” Ralph asked, his brows raised when he looked at the unconscious man on the bed. 

“Who’s he? And why do I smell burnt skin and fabric and is that rubber?” Ralph asked too many questions even if no one answered him. 

Speed Force speed was stronger than what the distributors of metawear had in mind. The man’s shoes sole were melted. 

“I have no clue, I found him outside Jitters.”

“Baby WestAllen, you’ve been here long enough to know that we just don’t take random homeless men into our workspace.”

“He’s not homeless. He’s-,”

“A speedster. I can feel it.” Her dad said as he entered the room followed by her mom and Papa Joe.

“Caity said you found him,” Ralph said as he watched the guy, he was moving but he was still out. 

Nora nodded she turned away from Ralph and the guy and looked at her parents. “Yeah I was at Jitters and I saw the speed force open I went to check it out when I saw this man being tossed out of the speed force.”

“Cait anything?” Her dad turns to Caitlin who was back on her computer looking at the guy's vitals. 

“He’s stable and almost completely healed.” 

“Good. When he wakes up we can see if he’s a friend or foe.” Everyone could sense it, the tension in Barry’s voice. 

Nora cringed inwardly it was her fault that her dad stopped seeing the good in people unless he knows they are. She broke that piece in him and she hated it. Papa Joe and and her dad had to head back to the CCPD for work and Ralph just left to find Sherloque. Caitlin went to call Cisco again who was still on Earth-2 visiting HR and Jesse. 

Her mom came to stand next to her, they were much better right now than her and her dad. Her mom tries to see where she was coming from but she knew that even she had her issues with Nora’s method. Nora probably used to her mom’s issues by now, even if this was a younger version of her. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked placing a hand on her shoulder, she knew she was comforting her about that less than pleasant conversation but it just made her feel worse. 

“He just looks so familiar. But I’ve never seen him before in my life.” 

“Is he from the future?” 

“I think so, I know the brand of clothing he’s wearing. It’s MetaWear, a clothing brand targeted for powered people.”

“Nora that’s not what I meant and you know it. You’ve been home for a few weeks now and you haven’t stayed with your dad and me.”

“I know. I just wanted to give you guys some space. Plus Papa Joe’s couch isn’t so bad, you know minus when Jenna wakes up at 2 am screaming her head off.”

Her mom tilts her head trying to understand her, “then come home.” The last few weeks have been a process for her and her parents. Nora’s trying to earn their trust back and they’re trying to learn to trust her again. 

The man stirs a bit more but other than that he’s still knocked out. “Why don’t you go see if your dad needs any help at the station?”

“Mom-“

“Nora you and your father can’t just tiptoe around each other, eventually you both need to talk. I can watch him, he’s still asleep. Plus Caitlin is just in the other room. Go on.”

Nora would be lying if she said she wasn’t purposely avoiding her dad. But she didn’t know what to say to him. She spent all her life idolizing him and meeting him was everything to her. But she ruined it because of how much she did just to see him. Nora glance at her mom and the sleeping figure again before speeding out to CCPD.

**Henry // STAR Labs**

“Has he woken up yet?” A female voice asked, it was familiar to Henry but he was still out of it that the voice wasn’t coming to him. 

“A couple of hours, I don’t know Caitlin said he’s healing but slowly even though he is a speedster.” Another woman’s voice answered, 

Caitlin? Did it work? Was he back in time? Because if he were still in his time and one of his team members found him they would not be talking this calmly. 

But he didn’t recognize the other female voice so that was telling him that he was not in his own time. 

After gathering his thoughts Henry realized his head was throbbing. He couldn’t remember what happened, the last thing he remembers was running into the speed force then losing his footing then blank. He must have been tossed out of the speed force and hit his head. That would explain the splitting headache. 

He groaned and opened his eyes, which made him groan even louder. The lights were too bright in the room

“Ow,” He groaned, soon a bunch of people were surrounding him. Two were familiar faces, and one was a young woman who he’s never seen before.

“Hey, it’s okay take it easy,” Caitlin said, she looked younger, meaning he was definitely not in his time anymore. But she looked too young, he panicked did he do it wrong? Crap! Where did he land? He looked around, the panic in his eyes was probably definite because Iris looked at him with that concerned look that she gave him when he pushed himself too much. The young woman who was standing next to Iris, had the same look in her eyes though it was mainly for everyone else

Henry tried to get up, but when he did he felt a throb in his legs, head, and well all over his body. Like he was being hit by a pulse that was knocking him off his feet.

“What was that?” He said, groaning in pain. 

Caitlin looked over her tablet, “it’s the speed force trying to realign your body,” she pushed him back down telling him to stay out with that look that always got him to listen. 

“I’ll get everyone else,” The young woman said, Caitlin and Iris nodded and looked at him again. Since apparently, he couldn’t move without feeling like he was being crushed by a truck, Caitlin moved his bed so he was sitting up. He tried not to look either of them in their face as he was afraid that they might recognize him, they always said he had his mother’s eyes, he probably resembled her more than he resembled his dad. A couple of minutes of Caitlin checking on him again and typing in her tablet then a bunch of people came in, including his dad.

“Hey, how are you?” His dad asked, Henry tried not to look too in awe, it’s been so long since he’s seen his father, he sometimes finds himself forgetting how he looked, right now his dad was wary of him he could tell by the sound of his voice. Henry cleared his throat and said, “Alright, my whole body feels like it’s vibrating.” Though he wasn’t, if he were he would have phased off this bed and down until he reached the core of the earth. Then Henry realized something, his mother was nowhere. Every one of his father’s team was here but his mom wasn’t. 

“What year is it?” He didn’t think he should lie about his time traveling since he’s pretty sure they found him when he arrived. 

“So you are from the future.” The woman he didn’t recognize said, he looked at her, she was the only one he didn’t know. His dad, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, they were all people he knew. But she was a mystery, and he didn’t like that, and clearly she didn’t like him either—or at least didn’t like not knowing who he was, 

“Nora do you know him?” Iris asked, Nora? Wait what? Henry groaned and clutched on his head. Caitlin rushed towards him, “ugh my head.” He was so confused, and no one answered him, did he mess something up when he ran into the speed force? Why was that girl named after his grandmother? Nora was a common name and he knew a lot of them but when it was close to his dad he knew she was named after his grandmother. He looked at everyone, 

“You know us don’t you?” His dad asked, “You have that look on your face that Nora had when she first got here.” So she was from the future too? This was too much information coming in, he screwed up something major. 

He couldn’t be here, he needed to get back, this went horribly wrong, all he wanted was to know if that meta was telling the truth. His head wasn’t spinning anymore and his cells felt like they’ve calmed down a bit. Before anyone could react Henry sped out of the room, he crashed a few times before he managed to make it to his house, or at least what will be his house. It was a light blue ranch house his parents purchased when they got married, he manages to crash into an alleyway where he found a newspaper it said he was in 2019, his parents would have been married for 2 years by now, they bought the ranch house after they got back from their honeymoon, given the state of the place no one lived here. So something is definitely not right.


End file.
